


Unexpected

by Revy679



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revy679/pseuds/Revy679
Summary: This is another one shot for a group series called How Much Time Do We Have on Fanfiction.com I am apart of with ff authors NinjetteTwitch and WingsLanding. Check them out they have also have awesome stories.





	Unexpected

**How Much Time Do We Have?**

**Unexpected**

**Revy679**

* * *

Taking on such an intense and serious job at such an early age oftentimes caused her to lose sight of the fact that she was still young and _not_ the stiff politician that the news often portrayed her as. It was because of that ever-constant fact that she was grateful for the Godsend that was her carefree friend Hildi. Hildi loved to live wild and free, seizing every opportunity provided and always tempting Relena to join in on the fun. While she had given in on occasion, Relena normally would resist and just settle for living vicariously through her best friend.

Hildi and Duo were free spirits, both living life to the fullest, and never ceasing to live in the moment. Honestly, there was a part of Relena that truly envied their ability to live as they pleased. However, tonight she would be shedding her stuffy professional demeanor and emerge as just another young woman out for a night on the town with her BFF. Of course there was a part of her that was nervous, but a larger part of her was excited.

Relena's driver pulled up to Hildi's house, and she was thankful for the cover of night as she exited from her very recognizable pink limousine. As she walked to the front door and reached out to knock, the door gave way before her hand could touch the wood. Now a scantily clad and _very_ happy looking Hildi stood before her.

"Reeeeleeeena! You are here! Fiiiinally! It's about time guuuurl! We have to get you ready!"

From the way Hildi slightly wobbled in her walk, Relena could tell Hildi had clearly already taken a dip, or five into the lake of libations. However, what she was more concerned with at the moment...what Hildi just said.

"Hildi, I _am_ ready." Relena voiced in concern.

Boisterous laughter escaped from Hildi's lips as she cackled like a witch with a secret.

NO WAY RELENA! I am dolling you up tonight! TONIGHT, YOU are MY Barbie doll!"

Relena was about to protest, but Hildi was already herding her upstairs and laughing like a mad scientist.

"Reeeeee-le-naaaaa!? Trust me! You're gonna love what I have in store for you!" Hildi was giggling like crazy, and even though every alarm bell was going off in Relena's head, she couldn't help but get caught up in the sheer excitement radiating off of Hildi.

"Now, remember how you mentioned being worried about being recognized?"

"Yes, Hildi, but I really don't see how that can be avoided."

"OH! But it caaaan! And so it shall beeeeee!" Hildi laughed again in absolute glee as she sing-songed her words while practically dancing into her closet.

Relena didn't have time to ask what her Raven-haired bestie was up to. Once she appeared from the closet, Relena had her answer.

"No, no, no! I am _not _wearing that, Hildi!"

The irritation that had been so clear in her voice started to fade as soon as she noticed how Hildi's once happy face, now fell into utter disappointment. Once again Relena's good heart and diplomacy were taking the lead.

"Alright, I will try it on, and then you see my point that it simply will not work."

The despondent look gracing Hildi's features now morphed into one of triumphant exuberance.

Relena rolled her eyes as she walked toward her crazy friend, taking hold of the offerings in her hands, all the while ignoring the sounds of elation escaping from her tipsy friend.

As Relena walked into the bathroom, she placed the items in question onto the counter refusing to look at them. She needed a minute, so, first she would touch-up her makeup. Hildi would just have to patient.

As she admired her fresh makeup in the mirror, her eyes trailed down to her pale pink, knee-length dress, and suddenly, she actually wanted to try-on the off-the-shoulder, little black dress Hildi had bestowed upon her.

"Reeeeeleeeeeenaaaaa!? Are you ready yet?!" Hildi giggled through the door, and even though Relena wanted to be irritated, Hildi's fun and light-hearted mood was just too contagious to be ignored. Relena chuckled as she shook her head. "Not yet, hang on."

"Oh, aaaaalriiiiiight!"

Relena heard Hildi's heels stomp across the room and she could just imagine Hildi plopping onto her bed in a petulant huff. The mere thought of how much her and Duo could act the same way, usually had her holding in a loud laugh.

She began peeling off her pale pink dress and quickly donned the tiny black one. As she pulled it on, she was surprised at the feeling that came over her. She felt so sexy and bold and dare she say...dangerous. And in that moment, she had the urge to do something that she never had wished to do before. She eyed the wig on the counter as she quickly secured her hair into the wig cap. Then as she reached for the wig and adjusted it properly, she couldn't help but stare at her mesmerizing reflection.

The light strawberry red hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in waves. The bangs that slightly obscured one of her eyes and in that moment, she felt like the vixen she had only ever dared to dreamed herself as. She felt saucy, as if she had completely stepped outside of herself. She loved what she saw in the mirror and as much as she hated to admit it, Hildi was right. NO ONE would recognize her in this outfit. Now, she felt free, the way she'd always dreamt it would feel like, exactly how she had always witnessed Hildi in all her unrestricted and unfettered glory. Now, Relena was feeling just as excited as Hildi. She was ready to dance and enjoy the evening, as any young woman would on a Saturday night.

Hildi refused to be driven around in her limo and honestly, Relena agreed. Hildi said they would be taking an Uber, exactly the way normal people go to and from the club. She would be having the full experience tonight. Truth be told, no one would ever suspect the Vice Foreign Minister using an Uber...it was as preposterous as it was comical. The mere thought made her laugh at how appalled Heero would be at the idea...just because of safety. He was thinking about her safety.

The thought of Heero made her wish he was here. It made her wonder what he would think of her new look tonight. She was starting to get a little hot and bothered just thinking about her chiseled lover and all the things he might say or do to her in such a getup. She quickly shook her head. _This is girl's night_. She would just have to take a picture for him. Or perhaps she would keep this ensemble and use it the next time they had a rendezvous. The thought made her giggle like a naughty school girl and she shook her head again. She was here to have fun with Hildi and damn it, she needed some fun. She deserved this night out.

* * *

Their Uber was a quiet and unusual looking gentleman, and despite her reluctance, she trusted Hildi's judgement. Once they had arrived at the club of Hildi's choice, without incident, a fact that made Relena very grateful. They exited the small vehicle and she gazed at the line of people waiting to enter the club. She could hear the bass escaping into the night air and see the flashing lights peeking through the only open door, a door that was being manned by a large, burly looking man. She then realized she would have to wait in line. Not that she felt as if she could not do this, she just wasn't accustomed to it, although it kind of excited her...it was such a normal activity, one she had never been allowed to do. She really was just one of the people tonight. That one simple thought had her smirking as she started making her way towards the line.

"Where are you going? We are on the VIP list!" Hildi practically shouted.

"Shush!" Relena panicked. "I thought you said they wouldn't know who I am?"

Hildi laughed. "Girl, Kathy knows the owner and got ME and a friend on the list. Tonight YOU are with a VIP," Hildi laughed as she grasped Relena's arm and marched them towards the door, completely bypassing the line.

"Besides, how else are you going to get in without having to show your ID? You would be found out the second the bouncer saw it."

Realization hit Relena like a ton of bricks. _Of course! That makes sense._ Relena could have laughed at how silly she had been to overlook such an obvious issue. Then again, she never really had to show her ID; both a perk and curse of everyone in the Universe knowing who you are. But now, she was far too overwhelmed with the idea that she was about to go into a club and be someone else for the night. Her previous nervousness was now fading away into pure exhilaration.

Hildi walked with confidence as they approached the considerable fellow manning the door. She spoke clearly and with authority, and in that moment Relena was in awe of her. She always seemed to forget that Hildi was on the police force, she was as strong as she was fun. The bouncer quickly found her name on his clipboard and immediately let them inside without any questions. Hildi immediately steered them towards a staircase and quickly ushered them upward.

"Uh, Hildi...why didn't you have to show your ID?" Relena questioned as they entered the stairwell.

I told you, Kathy knows the owner." Relena waited for more, but that was all Hildi was apparently willing to divulge. So, Relena decided to ask a more immediate question. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all her friend would say.

It didn't escape Relena's attention how secretive Hildi was being, normally this would bug her, but tonight she had told herself she would go with the flow, it was an unspoken promise to herself...and perhaps to her sanity as well.

As they made their way to the top, they were in a small space with a couple of couches, a private bar and certainly fewer people than downstairs.

"_We_ are VIP! We have access to this awesome VIP area where we don't have to fight for the bartender, aaaaaand we can catch a break between dancing our cute little asses off."

Relena was once again shocked, but ultimately grateful for the quieter space away from the overcrowded downstairs. She just stood there, taking it all in and before she knew it, Hildi had already made her way to the bar and was heading back to her with two shots in hand.

"Drink up, lady! We are gonna get our groove on!" Hildi had no sooner finished speaking and she was already downing her shot.

Relena was not normally one for such beverages, but tonight she wasn't playing herself. So she decided to fully participate in this very normal club activity. She quickly followed suit and was pleasantly surprised as the sweet substance easily went down.

"Mmmm! What was that?"

"THAT was a buttery nipple. I am starting you off light and then we will work our way up to the hard stuff." Hildi spoke with a wink. Normally that kind of promise would make Relena nervous, but tonight she wasn't the VFM, she was just a sexy redhead out with her bestie for a night of debauchery.

Relena didn't have time to formulate a response as Hildi grasped her arm and was steering them back downstairs. "Come on, lady red. We're gonna dance!"

Relena couldn't help but laugh at her Raven-haired best friend. She was always ready to have some carefree fun!

The music thumped through every surface and seemed to flow through every fiber of her being.

They were both several shots in now, and she was currently feeling every bit of this experience.

It was only when a hand grabbed her ass that she snapped back to reality.

She was about to turn around and confront the brazen individual that would take such liberties...then she heard a familiar voice in her ear.

"When Duo said you and Hildi were going out tonight, I had to make a detour, however this was unexpected?" He was clearly referring to her disguise. His warm breath glided over her skin and she shivered. His words along with his sexy chuckle caused the rage she had just been experiencing to melt into desire and pure want of the man who was currently and so expertly roaming her body with his strong and capable hands.

"How did you know it was me?" She nearly moaned.

"I would know your body anywhere." His words came out in a possessive growl that caused her to momentarily go weak in the knees and all she could see or feel in that moment was him.

She whipped around towards him and asked the only question that mattered.

"How much time do we have?"

The intensity in his deep blue orbs made her wet, and she was suddenly frantic for his cock. And by the look on his face, he knew it.

"Enough." While his lips said one thing, she could see the longing deep within that unique Prussian shade that were just so specifically and wholly him, and that one look spoke to the other side of this story...there would never be enough time.

That one word, that one look, it was like a starter's pistol. She knew every second counted and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to take full advantage of every last one of them. She grabbed him by the collar, and started to walk, pushing the gyrating patrons out of her way as she pulled him toward a door she had noticed earlier. She found herself praying that it wasn't locked.

Lady luck was smiling on them as the door gave way and she hastily pulled him inside. As she closed the door, she smiled as she was pleased to find a lock. When she turned towards the man who had surprised her on her girls night out; the look he gave her was indescribable, however she completely understood the lust and need there.

Like magnets, they collided and their hands were everywhere all at once. She was horny as hell and since she was dressed like someone else at the moment, she intended to have a little fun with it.

Just as quickly as they had started their mad makeout session, he stopped, pulled back and just stood there, his eyes roamed over her body. His stare always made her feel as if she were bare before him...and in many ways that was true. But his present silence, combined with her frustration prompted her to speak…"what is it?"

He came closer and touched the strawberry blond hair of her wig.

Realization hit her_...of course, he doesn't like it_.

"I can take it off?" She questioned in worry, but more out of sexual frustration.

"No...I...like it."

Surprise, but mainly relief flooded through her, yet she didn't have time to think about it. He was already claiming her lips once again and that was all that mattered.

He set a torturous pace, moving from her lips and down to her exposed collarbone and as she whimpered in pleasure and impatience. She could feel his concealed chuckle at her eager need of him. As much as he loved being inside her, he also loved taking the scenic route.

He lightly tugged on her off-the-shoulder dress and her braless breasts popped out from the tight confining fabric and he gave her a look of slight shock. Both knowing it was unlike her to not wear a bra, but tonight she was enjoying her freedom, in more ways than one. She smirked up at him..._just wait_...she thought with a mental giggle.

His mouth had hungrily taken in one of her luscious breasts while one of his hands kneaded the other and his free hand snaked its way down her body, directly to her uncovered heat.

"Relena?" Her name spilled from his lips, and that alone never ceased to thrill her, but this time it was caught between reprimanding and primal need.

She couldn't hold in her giggle any longer. The laugh broke free of her throat as her head fell forward onto his sculpted chest.

"I'm not myself tonight, lover. And besides, my light pink thong just didn't go with this black dress." She mockingly pouted.

She didn't have time to process what came next, as he lifted her in his strong arms. It would always amaze her how he could make her feel as is she weighed nothing. It was as surreal as it was electrifying.

Her ears caught the unmistakable sound of him undoing his pants and she shuddered in anticipation. When her back met the door and he pushed her dress up, she could feel the unmistakable rush as she became hopelessly soaked in her desire. As he wrapped her legs around his waist, she bit her lip in hopes to quiet herself. Then she realized they were in a club with ridiculously loud music, no one would hear them. So, for tonight in keeping with her theme of playing someone else, she would let loose on normally tightly controlled audible responses. Although, she realized that much easier to do in theory, her life's work and training had ingrained such seemingly incontrovertible principles within her after-all. She grasped his lips as he positioned himself. But just when she thought he would slam home, she felt his strength once more. He just hovered and brushed her entrance with the tip of his weeping dick as he watched her reaction. She was so close to losing her mind as she attempted, in vain, to move closer, but his iron grip did not falter.

She felt like she was about to scream or slap him, and he must have sensed it too, yet he still did not move forward to claim her in the way she craved most.

Instead, he leaned forward and whispered…"let yourself go. I want to hear you."

Once again, she understood in that moment just how well he truly knew her; how indescribable their bond really was...as if he had just read her mind. And what's to say he didn't? It wouldn't have been the first time, but damn if it didn't amaze her every single time.

She knew what he wanted and he knew what she wanted, as he stood there holding her as if she weighed no more than a feather. His arms locked onto her and his cock caressing her petals. The intensity of his love for her could easily be seen deep within the dark blue space of his eyes, and she couldn't take it. She could no longer control it.

"FUCK ME HEERO! MAKE ME SCREAM YOUR NAME!"

That was all he needed as he entered her without a word. Her walls were always so tight and hugged him like a vise. He gave her no time to adjust and she was loving it as he pulled out and slammed back into her, taking her breath right along with his swift and accurate movements. She was in Heaven when they were connected. There was never any other feeling that could ever compare to the bliss she felt in these moments.

Every thrust was euphoric and built upon the ever growing feeling deep within her. However, as much as every inch of her demanded release, she equally longed to stay within this paradise for as long as possible. It was a true conundrum, but one she would happily burn in for the rest of her days, just so long as he was the one lighting the match.

She could tell he was just as close as she was, and she could also sense that he too was both in a hurry, yet he equally wanted to enjoy the moment as well. It was the ever present issue in these trysts, yet they both would rather have this than nothing at all. Now that they knew each other in this deeply intimate way, and she realized what she had been missing in her life...there was no way she'd be letting it, him or what they shared go. They knew one another in a way that no one else had the privilege...and that made their unions even more special.

When he filled her, she was complete, but it was systems overload. With the already overwhelming emotions coursing through her body, all she knew is that she needed it and he did as well.

"YEEEESS! PLEASE, HEERO! MAKE ME COME! MAKE ME YOURS!"

His rod was deep and pistoning inside her like a magic wand. He doubled his efforts and touched her where they were connected as the staggering emotions came to a hilt. Her passion had reached its pinnacle, announcing the product of her need of yet another of their explosive couplings. As she drenched him in her nectar, he continued to piston into her, ready to join her in the ecstasy she was so clearly lost in. He beheld the blissful look on her gorgeous face, the look only he could provide her, just that mere thought of claiming her again brought forth his essence as it combined with her honeydew and he fell with her into the abyss of rapture.

He pumped into her a couple more times then stilled, his now expended cock still embedded within her as he leaned in and captured her lips. He just wanted to enjoy these last few seconds of being with her. They had so few of these moments, but he had to admit they always made the most of it.

She sighed as he pulled away from their kiss along with her body, setting her down upon shaky legs. As she slightly stumbled, he chuckled as he once again couldn't resist kissing her.

"That was fun. Not wearing any under garments was a treat, easy access," he smirked with a look that made her wish for round two.

"Well, I just thought it might be nice not to be me tonight."

He brought her closer. "While I can see the appeal to step outside of yourself, I love you exactly the way you are." He flashed her the secret smile he reserved just for her. She claimed his lips.

She sighed as she reluctantly pulled away. "And I love you exactly the way you are, Heero."

As they readjusted their clothing and she was about to grab the handle of the door, he grabbed her waist and brought her to him once more.

"Even though I have to leave, knowing you aren't wearing anything under this dress makes me think twice."

She laughed out loud at his admission. "Hmmm, well, I suppose I will have to remember that...could it be your kryptonite? A way of making you stay?" She couldn't hide the mischievous grin that planted itself on her lips.

He grabbed her chin and guided her to look at him. "YOU are my kryptonite...never forget that."

The fierce sincerity in his eyes made her heart swell as her eyes began to brim with the sheer impact of his words, in addition to his imminent departure.

As he kissed her one last time, she savored that pure moment. Once he grudgingly released her, she knew it was time to go find Hildi. She was sure the German spitfire might burn down the bar if she didn't find her soon.

She allowed herself one last look at her lover before she forced herself to walk out of their little haven and back into the chaotic club. She didn't look back as she walked, it was pointless, she knew he was already gone and she really did not want to cry right now.

* * *

She actually found herself wanting another shot now, but first she had to find Hildi...this was a girl's night after-all. As she ascended the private staircase to the VIP area, she was shocked to find her friend sitting on one of the couches looking unconcerned and utterly lacking in panic. Just as soon as she spotted her, Hildi raised her shotglass to her as she downed the contents and rose from the couch to walk towards her.

"So, did you have fun?" The question caught her off guard as she looked at Hildi in confusion.

"Oh, come on, Relena. Duo is your personal guard now. Do you REALLY think he would let us come here without him?"

"Wait, Duo is here?!"

"Of course he is! Just because you haven't seen him, doesn't mean he isn't here! Geeze, Rel. He can be pretty stealthy (when he wants to be) that is." Hildi winked.

"Girl, you aren't the only one that got to get a little club action." Hildi winked again at the now blushing Relena. "Oh, and the Uber driver" Hildi used air quotes "THAT was Trowa in disguise!" Hildi lost any and all composure as her laughter reached new heights.

Relena was once again shocked and a little embarrassed, but she didn't really know what to say. Regardless, she didn't regret tonight and honestly, it all made sense now. Of course Duo would be here, as well as Trowa...otherwise Heero would probably murder them both. There certainly is no way Heero would have left her without some sort of protection.

Relena shook her head in understanding as well as disbelief. _Those Gundam pilots are truly the best and she was beyond grateful for all of them...especially one in particular._

She laughed right along with the giggling Hildi and decided to get her and her friend another shot. _When in Rome, right?"_

* * *

**End!**

**By Revy679**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Go With Gundam**


End file.
